Kagerou (Nao use)
Kagerou (Nao use) is a unit based on Valvrave II and is later upgraded into the RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen. It is piloted by Nao Ota. Armament ;*Buzz Buster :The Buzz Buster consists of three, independent barrel fins attached to additional armor on the right shoulder that fire shells of Hard Afterglow, which can be set for various effects such as armor-piercing or explosive/incendiary. It can fire each of its fins at independent targets for wide area attacks or combined together to fire a single large shell. The Valvrave I Full Impact is also equipped with this weapon. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*'Variable Vulcan' :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. :It is unknown if it actually has Variable Vulcans. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of a Valvrave's standard armaments. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of the Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;*Prismatic Gam :Originating from Valvrave II, the Prismatic Gams are devices integrated to both of the lower legs that appear to be capable of reflecting long-range attacks away from the Valvrave. The Kagerou Nao use retains these devices when it is upgraded into the RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen. VVV Standard These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow *[[RAVE Engine|'RAVE Engine']] :The specifics of the RAVE Engines used by the Kagerou units is unknown. What is known is that the Kagerou units can produce Hard Afterglow that allows them to function. *[[VLC Polymer|'VLC Polymer']] :Unlike other Valvrave units the VLC Polymer of the Kagerou units has not turned black even though the unit itself is active and combat ready. It is unknown what this means concerning the characteristics of the Kagerou units. *'Senses Nerves' :Unlike other Valvrave's, the Senses Nerves of the Kagerou units are white instead of neon green. Gallery 634165.jpg 642723.jpg Trivia *Kagerou means "Heat Haze" in Japanese. Category:Valvrave Category:Combat Machines Category:New JIOR Category:JIOR Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame